L'Amour Brille sous les Etoiles
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: song fic sur la chanson de Walt Disney... Un RonHermione avec un HarryGinny en fin de fic... fic destinée à mon meilleur ami que j'aime troooo ! reviews svp!


**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

« Hermione, chérie ! Où as-tu mis le CD de chansons de Walt Disney pour que je le fasse écouter à Liam ?

-J'en sais rien Ron ! Cherches dans leur coffre à jouets ! Il faut que j'aille faire prendre le bain à Victoria !

-Non ! Si papa raconte votre histoire à Liam, alors moi aussi je veux l'écouter !

-Victoria, ma chérie, écoutes ta maman s'il te plaît ! Elle est enceinte de votre petit frère et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit trop fatiguée !

-Oui, Papa !

-C'est bon chéri… Racontes-leur notre histoire !

-Bon d'accord ! Allez les monstres, installez-vous sur le canapé, quant à toi, viens sur mes genoux mon amour…

-Merci Papa ! Merci Maman ! On vous aime !

Hermione rit et s'installe au creux des bras son époux…Quant à Ron, qui serra celle qui l'aime contre lui, regarda ses enfants, Liam, 6 ans et Victoria, 3 ans et demi mais aussi mûre que son frère. Liam était le portrait craché de son père, quant à sa petite sœur, elle était rousse, comme son frère avec un joli visage digne d'une Granger… Il passa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de son âme sœur, enceinte de 7 mois. Son regard passa sur Liam, sur Victoria et enfin sur Hermione. Il était fier de sa famille : lui et Hermione étaient mariés depuis 7 ans et demi. Déjà 7 ans et demi que Voldemort était vaincu par notre cher Harry, parrain de Liam, marié à Ginny et papa de James et Lily, tous deux âgés de 4 ans. Après toutes ces réminiscences, il se décida à conter une nouvelle fois le premier baiser que leur mère et lui avaient échangé. 

-Bien. C'était une chaude nuit d'été sur la colline de l'amour comme tous les habitants de Loutre Sainte-Chapsoule l'appelaient. En effet, de nombreux couples, dont vos grands-parents Papy Arthur et Mamy Molly s'étaient déclarés leur flamme. Ce soir-là, Harry et Ginny étaient partis se promener pour parler de leur relation, nous laissant seuls votre maman et moi.

_**Flash-Back**_

« Ron ?

-Oui, que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

-Ca te dirait de venir faire un tour près du Lac avec moi ? Après je te laisse !

-Bien sûr ! Oh ! Hermione, peux-tu prendre ton truc moldu pour écouter de la musique ?

-Pas de souci ! Je vais le chercher et on se retrouve dans le jardin ?

-Ok ! Je t'attends ! »

Hermione monta en hâte dans la chambre de Ginny, fouilla dans sa valise et dégota ce qu'elle chercha : son baladeur MP3.

Elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée, prévint Mme Weasley, sortit dehors et rejoignit Ron. Elle respira l'air, sourit et regarda Ron. Il était beau sous le clair de lune. Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta sans réfléchir puis s'agrippa à lui. Ils eurent tous les deux un frisson.

« J'aurais dû prendre une veste… regretta Hermione.

-Pas besoin, la rassura Ron, j'en ai une moi. Tiens ! » Il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Hermione et nos deux amoureux transits commencèrent leur promenade. Ils firent le tour du Lac puis, comme ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer pour le moment, décidèrent d'aller sur la colline de l'Amour. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe quelque peu fraîche, mais ils ne semblaient pas à l'aise. Ron prit l'initiative de s'allonger, vite rejoint par Hermione qui fit de même à ses côtés. Elle sortit son baladeur de sa poche, l'alluma, passa une oreillette à Ron, puis cala l'autre dans son oreille. Ils durent se rapprocher pour ne pas perdre les écouteurs. Hermione appuya sur 'Play' . Une douce mélodie arriva à leurs oreilles, les faisant fermer les yeux et se coller un peu plus. Les étoiles brillaient étrangement ce soir-là et certaines formaient un cœur…

L'amour brille sous les étoiles 

_D'une étrange lumière_

_La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie_

_Vit un moment royal_

Ron ouvrit les yeux, les posa sur Hermione qui semblait dormir… Il la trouva magnifique comme ça. Tout en écoutant la musique, il commença à murmurer en même temps que le chanteur :

_Je voudrais lui dire 'je t'aime'_

_Mais comment lui avouer ?_

_Mes secrets, mes problèmes,_

_Impossible, elle serait trop blessée_

Hermione, qui se sentait observée et avait entendu parler, ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda Ron qui s'était empressé de refermer les siens pour ne pas croiser le regard de la belle Gryffondor. La musique l'envoûtait. Elle se mit à chanter mais un peu plus fort que Ron l'avait fait précédemment.

_Quel lourd secret cache-t-il , _

_Derrière tant de rancœur ?_

_Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil_

_Qui règne dans mon cœur_

Puis, d'un accord, un simple regard avait suffi, ils se levèrent, Hermione blottie au creux des bras de Ron et entendirent une voix venue de nulle part leur chanter :

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_

_D'une étrange lumière_

_La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie_

_Vit sa plus belle histoire…_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, esquissèrent un sourire timide, puis pris d'une pulsion inconnue, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était un baiser si doux, sucré et timide qu'ils eurent envie de recommencer. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Malgré eux, une certaine force les poussa à approfondir le baiser, non sans leur déplaire… Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans es yeux et Hermione mit sa tête dans le cou de Ron… Ron s'approcha de l'oreille libre d'Hermione et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Hermione… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours... Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi…

-Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi… Je t'aime. Maintenant unis, Voldemort ne peut plus rien contre nous !

-Oui, en plus le seul pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais eu c'est bien celui d'

-Aimer ! Et oui, vieux… Toutes mes félicitations pour vous deux !

-Merci Harry ! Oh Ginny tu es là aussi ?

-Et oui, ma petite Mione ! »

Ginny les rejoignit et Harry la prit par la taille. Ron, qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, la serra un peu plus contre lui. Hermione continua :

« Oh ! Mais vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

-Oui… approuva le couple.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Re-Bienvenue chez Weasley Harry ! »

Harry rit puis remercia son meilleur ami… Hermione jeta un sort de déboublement à son baladeur, passa le second à Ginny et Harry et relança la musique. Les deux jeunes couples s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, les garçons tenant leurs petites-amies dans leurs bras et se mirent à chanter ensemble quand la musique entamait le dernier refrain :

L'amour brille sous les étoiles 

_Illuminant leurs cœurs _

_Sa lumière, éclaire à l'infini_

Un sublime espoir… 

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

« Et voilà… Alors mes enfants vous avez… »

Ron s'arrêta et s'aperçut que ses deux petites têtes rousses dormaient paisiblement. Hermione sourit et passa une main sur son ventre :

« Je crois que Safana est pressée de pouvoir entendre cette histoire !

-J'espère bien…

-Et si on les couchait ?

-Bonne idée mais avant, viens par là mon amour… »

Ils sortirent sur le balcon de leur maison et écoutèrent la chanson sur laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois 8 ans plus tôt… Ils étaient heureux et rien ni personne ne pouvait leur faire penser le contraire…


End file.
